Glaive
| notes = Max targets does not apply to charge attack (can hit a theoretical infinite). Charge attacks throw the weapon and returns after 3 bounces or after it reaches a certain distance. }} Characteristics Advantages: *Can be thrown using the charge attack function. *Thrown Glaive ignores target's armor. *Silent when thrown (Ideal for stealth gameplay). *Staggers most enemies when thrown. *Can hit enemies on way back to thrower. *Can hit headshots and other weakspots for damage multipliers on its throw (with more ease than a standard melee swing which does not always land where you aim) *Can be aimed around corners and used to score up to whole group of enemies in one bounce. *Knockdown on jump attack. *Regular and charged attacks deal triple damage to light infested. *Regular attacks have momentum, like heavy weapons. (Stagger resist) *Has both and polarity slots. (Ideal for Killing Blow (charge damage) and Reflex Coil (charge speed)). *Has it own exclusive mods are: Power Throw, Whirlwind, Rebound and Quick Return. All of them can be collected in Orokin Void, Orokin Derelict and Survival missions. Disadvantages: *Low base melee damage. *Short melee attack range. *Regular attacks can only hit one target. *Ground slam attack has a very small AoE radius. *Using the charge attack (throw) prevents the use of all melee attacks until the weapon has returned to the thrower, effectively preventing it from being used in as rapid succession as conventional charge attacks. *Requires large amounts of materials to craft. Acquisition The Glaive can be purchased for 150. The Glaive blueprint can also be acquired through alert missions.https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/35547-glaive-platinum/#entry329649 It also can be obtained via login rewards. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Actual attack speed is 2.03 hits/second. *When the charged Glaive is in flight, you are unable to do basic melee attacks or throw another Glaive until it returns from flight. However, you can fire whatever weapon you're currently holding or reload (see below) during the Glaive's flight. *Sword-based warframe abilities such as Slash Dash can still be used even if the Glaive has not returned to the user. * The Glaive can be thrown under a mining machine so that it ricochets back and forth between ground and the machine for a maximum amount of bounces, sometimes destroying it in a single throw. * Against tougher enemies, the Glaive can hit more than once on the outward throw by aiming at the inside of their legs so that the first bounce will bounce into their other leg. Particularly useful on Ancients. * Range is around 30 in-game meters. Reach will not improve the flight range. * Beware that an airborne Glaive can break reinforced glass, same as the Charge Attack of other melee weapons even on ricochet. * Airborne Glaives will ricochet off Frost's Snow Globe. *Cannot travel through Volt's Electric Barrier and become electrically buffed. *Throw cannot puncture Shield Lancer's shield without Power Throw. However if aimed at their exposed body parts, the Glaive is still able to damage them. *Mag's Bullet Attractor will attract the Glaive. *If under the effect of Bullet Attractor or similar abilities (from General Sargas Ruk, for instance) the Glaive cannot be thrown; it instantly returns to your hand without harming you. *The Fury module will increase the velocity of the Glaive slightly when thrown, reducing the flight time by half a second. Trivia * The Glaive was released on April 26, 2013 with update 7.9. * The Glaive is used by Hayden Tenno in Dark Sector, another game made by Digital Extremes. * The Glaive has a unique sheath style in which it is retracted and attached under the right arm. * Hayden Tenno has been verified as the "OG" Tenno by the Developers in Livestream #10. * The word "glaive" historically has referred to many different weapons, one of which is what is portrayed in the game. See Also *Miter, weapon that shoots spinning blades, which functions similarly to Glaive. *Power Throw, a Glaive only mod that increases Puncture distance. *Quick Return, a Glaive only mod that decreases the number of bounces before returning. *Rebound, a Glaive only mod that increases the number of bounces before returning. *Whirlwind, a Glaive only mod that increases flight speed. Media 2013-04-27 00006.jpg|The Glaive is stored under the right arm with its blades retracted. 2013-04-27 00004.jpg|The default colours of the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00023.jpg|Blocking with the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00027.jpg|How the Glaive looks while the blades are retracted and is stored under the arm. 2013-04-27 00022.jpg|Charging up the Glaive before throwing it. 2013-04-27 00010.jpg|Throwing the Glaive. 2013-05-07_00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00010.jpg 2013-05-03 00009.jpg 2013-05-03 00008.jpg 2013-05-03 00007.jpg 2013-05-03 00006.jpg 2013-05-03 00005.jpg 2013-05-03 00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00003.jpg 2013-05-03 00001.jpg|Vandal colors. :) Dark Sector 2013-07-09 17-55-57-41.png|The Glaive as seen on the Dark Sector menu screen Sources Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Short Melee Weapons Category:Thrown Category:Dark Sector Reference